The Song of Time
by shakespearequeen72
Summary: Meet Rebecca Song. She's a troubled girl. The Doctor is a troubled man, and has been traveling alone. Rebecca has been on the run for the longest time, but what will happen when she stumbles upon the Doctor? How will the Doctor react to a strange woman in his sexy TARDIS? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!
1. Chapter 1

The Song of Time

**So this is my Dr. who fic! Hope y'all like it! I think I was up till 3am writing so yeah! Leave reviews they make me happy! I know I haven't been writing in a while… but um yeah I'll try to be more up to date with that stuff! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter one:  
_She ran and ran as fast as she could go. She had run out of bullets halfway through the chase and was left with nothing but a wailing baby and an empty pistol strapped to her hip. They were coming for her and there was nothing she could do. The only other person she trusted with her life and her baby was too far away and for once in her life she had run out of time. The orphanage was her only option, one she hated, but it was for the child's own good. Only if she could have it her way life would be so much easier than the decision she was making as she ran through the street, in the middle of the night. Helicopters' blades echoed in the alleys as if surrounding her. A spotlight followed her fast, and she gave her legs everything that was left. Sirens wailed startling the child. "Hush now," she paused. She couldn't say it was alright because it obviously wasn't! "Mother will protect you." Sadly it was the only truth in the situation.  
There! The porch-light on the front of the building filled her with dread but hope dwindled there as well. The sound of a gun made the mother jump. Faster and faster she ran cradling the child as close as she could, tears blinding her as the cold nipped at her nose. When she reached the steps she was in hysterics holding the child. BANG! She jumped again and cradled the child closer. She was hidden under the porch roof, thankfully the helicopters went away. For now that is. She placed the child on the step, drowning in blankets, and pulled a note and envelope out if her coat, resting it inside the blanket with the child. She knelt by the child, picked her up and attempted to compose herself, and failed miserably. "I'll be back for you," she paused again; she can't promise something she is unsure of...but she knows she'll try. "I won't give up until I see you again. I love you Rebecca. Your mother loves you remember that."  
With a final kiss on the child's head, she placed her daughter back on the porch step, lightly knocking on the door, and then slowly backing down the steps, eyes not leaving the child. One smaller cry left the baby's lips and the mother shed a tear turning and running away into the night, back on the chase into the shadows. Sirens began to wail once again, then a single gunshot rang out, and the child wailed once more._

**_21years later_**

"Well shit!" Rebecca groaned as two cop cars swerved out behind her. She really should know better but honestly it was a mustang what could she say? They always were her favorite. "Time to let the horses run!" she smirked and slammed down in the gas.  
They trailed her through 25 lights, 10 of them were red lights, 5 almost caused an accident, and one cop car rolled when it rounded the corner to hard. She cackled, more than she should have probably but she had only an hour of sleep in the last three days things started getting funnier and funnier! She spun the wheel and came to a sudden stop when a cop car came from around the block right in front of her. She didn't have time to talk she reached in the passenger seat grabbed her holster and her pistol out from under the seat. She opened the door through her gun in the air and fired a single warning shot, all the while strapping her holster to her hip, then taking off down the road.

As she was running she heard several shots behind her but all missed, mainly shattering things on either side of her. It was the middle of the afternoon, around 5 o'clock and the sun was still shining down making her hot on the cool summer day. She made the mistake of bringing her jacket with her. It was just extra luggage tied around her waist. She didn't need it, but she did. Besides her necklace it was the only thing of comfort to her anymore. She rounded the corner, ran through a parking lot and hid around the corner. She had lost them, for now. She was fast and she knew it. She had dealt with a lot of cops over the past 4 years and was getting used to all the running that came with it. Where was she anyways? That was thing depressing thing when you're on the run for so long, you don't take time to observe the surroundings except for when it's absolutely necessary. It was an old apartment complex, it was homey, to Rebecca anyways, graffiti walls, and cluttered with old random cans of spray paint. One still filled with paint she used to make her own mark, a big blue star. Her favorite color too. "There!" a man shouted behind her.

_Damn it! _She thought. _I got too sidetracked. Play it cool, try the P.H.A.T. approach. _One of her personal favorites, "Hello Sweetie!" she said playfully. "How can I help you?" she looked at the cop in the front of the trio. He wasn't bad looking actually, _Ain't that a first?! _She thought.

"How are we gonna play this out? The easy way or the hard way?" He gave Rebecca a stern look.

She tisked at them, "Oh will you boys never learn? I prefer the hard way! I live the hard way!"

"Suit yourself." The officers slowly walked towards her. So she slowly walked back.

Slowly she took one step after another, making sure to swing her hips when she did so. She gave them a winning smile, the officer in the back of the group began to swoon. She stopped 20 yards away and cackled. "Oh boys?! I think your forgetting one thing. Who is the sure shot again?"

Looking confused the officers raised their eyebrows and stopped in their tracks. Only they realized too late. Rebecca reached down grabbed her gun and shot the two officers behind, and then when she went to shoot the cute one she pulled the trigger and, CLICK. _Damn, empty._ He grabbed his gun and held her at point until she had no choice but to place her gun in the holster, and slowly continue to back up. He advanced faster, at a steady walk, and then her back pressed against a wall. She had run out of room, if she ran he'd just shoot. She had no place to go, and hardly any time to think. When she had an idea. With a gun to her chest, and a man looking her in the eye what else was there to do? She sighed deeply, smiled and licked her lips. "Fine. You want me take me!" She put her hands above her head, and rolled her eyes.

This shocked the officer so much it took him a half a second too long to compose himself. Without a second thought she grabbed the gun out of his hand and smacked him across the face with the stock, sending him backwards. She took a step forward and opened the gun, pouring the bullets on the ground, and throwing the gun in a nearby window. Making sure he was knocked out she kicked him in the head and turned to see what she was knocked against. A police box? What the heck was a police box doing here? She reached out for the door knob to go inside and look, but it was locked. The keychain on her neck became warm. She took the key off her necklace and tried at the lock, assuming it wouldn't work. The lock turned and the door opened. She stuck her head in assuming it would be small and nasty probably filled with trash. It wasn't small, and it wasn't nasty it was huge! There was a glowing green column in the center of the room and a control panel surrounding it. "Wow!" She was in complete awe. It was beautifully incredible.

She walked in only to have heard a groan and a voice coming from somewhere inside. "C'mon then sexy! Where are we off to next?" he said coming up a set of stairs.

He stood on the other side of the control panel staring at a monitor. She said nothing not wanting to be noticed when he looked up and yelled. "Oi! Where did you come from? You an alien?" He pointed a very odd looking type of screwdriver at her. "Are you involved with Torchwood?"

"Umm..." she stared at the man unsure what to say. "Um. I came from outside. **Don't go out there! **No I'm not an alien, and what the bloody hell is Torchwood?"

"One! Why not go outside?"

"You just don't want to."

"Works for me. Two! Good I've had enough aliens for one day. And Three. Torchwood is a huge enterprise designed to keep earth safe from alien invasions and so on."

"By the way, who are you? And why is this box or how for that matter is it bigger on the inside?"

"I'm the Doctor. And this is the TARDIS. And you are?"

"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Lee Song"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! I'm sorry it took so long! But I hope y'all like it!**

Chapter Two:

_Rebecca's PoV_

It had been a long day and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I had a feeling if I left this very mad man, and his strange box there would be more policemen waiting for me, so I decided to stay. He was rather strange; I mean the man didn't even have a name just The Doctor. Besides who let strange women walk into whatever the hell this was and not freak out about it. He wasn't that bad looking either now that I thought about it. He had longer, floppy brown hair, and green eyes, and is rather skinny. He tended to ramble too; he really liked to talk to himself. I just sat off to the side and watched him as he ran around his control panel like a mad man, punching in numbers, flipping switches, and pulling levers. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "So who are you really? You've got to have a name. Everybody has a name."

"I told you who I am, I'm the Doctor. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? You're very special, not just anyone can break into my TARDIS like that. It has to be someone of important relevance to me, and I don't know you so, explain yourself." He looked at me with a puzzled face. "Go on then..."

"Well I told you who I am too! What else do you need to know?"

"You. I need to know you, since I don't know you. So c'mon who are you Becca."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry Becky."

"Not that either."

"How about Lee."

"Nope."

"Miss Song? No never mind I don't like that one."

"Pity. I actually don't mind that one."

"Oh well sorry Lee."

"You're not gonna stop until I start talking aren't you..."

"Precisely."

"Well damn. Fine. Well first off, I'm 21, and I've experienced more hell than anyone ever should. I am on the run 24/7, never had a dad, mum died when I was only a baby, and I spent eight years as a child running around from orphanage to orphanage. Until I met Jack,"

"Jack. I like that name. Good name. Had an old friend whose name was Jack. Good man."

"What happened to him?"

The doctor paused and thought for a while. "Don't know really. Never got to see him much I was always running. Never really had time to relax whenever I was around him."

"Well; my Jack died."

"Your Jack? Was he your husband?"

"NO. Oh no, no, no." I chuckled lightly at the thought, "He was my uncle. The only family I ever knew in fact. He saved me on my last run from an orphanage. I was only eight. I had traveled with my friend Destiny. She was my bunk mate at the orphanage. She was only thirteen… She died trying to save me. Bloody robots. I hate 'em. They've always found a way to ruin my life. Uncle Jack found me hiding in an alley. I thought he was coming for me at first, but then he killed them. Every single one of the robots was dead, including my best friend. I was cold and scared, and he took me home with him. He raised me, fed me, kept clothes on my back and always reminded me how much he loved me, and I him."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "What happened to him?"

Now sitting beside me on the floor of his TARDIS I fessed up the rest of my story to the strange floppy haired man. I explained every last detail. Even the ones that were the hardest to say. I told him how I fell in love with the gardener boy Elliot, and how when I was only twelve I took care of a very sick Uncle Jack for two years till he passed away. "Elliot promised Jack he would take care of me, and he did. After a year or so living alone with only Elliot, the robots came again. We had no choice but to run. We got married when I was 17, and used the money left over to rent a small apartment for a couple of months. Then yet again the robots came. We hid for two years, and he always put his life on the line for me. Always protected me, until he couldn't anymore."

The Doctor looked at me in pity, pulling a hanky out of his coat pocket he handed it to me to dry my tears I had absent mindedly shed. "He sounds like a very good man, Elliot does."

I sniffled, "He was; and a very good father as well."

Again the Doctor looked at me with his big brown, sorrowful eyes, "Your child? What happened?"

That was it. I was done, the tears began pouring down my face, and the poor Doctor began to stutter. "Oh I am terribly sorry Rebecca. I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Don't worry, I hadn't told you yet. You didn't know." I sniffled once more, and he placed his arm around my shoulders comforting me. It was quite strange but I accepted the warmth from the near, complete stranger, whom I had shared my whole life with. "They both died, in a fire. I was outside, and she was sound asleep in her crib. She was only one! When he ran in to get her it was too late. They didn't have time to escape."

I broke down resting my head on his shoulder he began cradling me in his arms. "Hush. It's over now. It will be alright now." He said over and over, rubbing my back.

I pulled away, wiped my eyes and said, "Her name was Ginny. I had her when I was only 18."

"My God." The Doctor looked at me, "And you just ran away? How are you not killing yourself over this? My wife died and I couldn't..." he paused realizing what he was saying. "Never mind you wouldn't want to know."

I gaped at him. "I wouldn't would I?! I just told you everything; all my troubles, and you think I don't want to know yours? I mean really!? How hypocritical is that?"

The Doctor looked slightly taken back by my outburst but sighed and looked down, "Your right. I'm sorry. Well I travel. A lot, and I gain lots of friends over the years. One of them being my wife…umm, and like I said a couple seconds ago she, she um.."

He stared of into space leaving me to figure it out. "She died, oh I'm so sorry. What happened to her?"

That was when I felt really bad, I really need to learn and word things more carefully. I knew I could easily make a grown man cry but now I just felt horrible. It was very obvious he had been holding it together for so long, it just all came out now. "She died, 21 years ago, and I never got to say goodbye, or tell her how much I loved her." He paused to take a deep breath. "I couldn't help her. I found her; already lost, in the street. One shot was all it took. She was the only person I would ever trust my own life with, and she was just gone."

In just 5 minutes we switched from having him comforting me, to now me comforting the poor man. It was my turn to comfort him, and he willingly let me. "I'm sorry Doctor." Wiping a tear from his face and placing a hand on his shoulder I asked, "What was she like?"

With his head in his hands, he sniffed and looked up at me. "From your story, you sound a lot like her. Daring, fast, and always getting into trouble. Yet, so caring and beautiful." He stared off into the distance, and it took me a moment to realize I was crying too. "She had gorgeous eyes, green, and her hair was magical. She had a favorite saying too, well, two rather. 'Hello Sweetie.' And 'Spoilers.' She was very flirtatious as well. I never loved anyone so much; and now she's gone."

"She sounds wonderful. Almost like my mother. What was her name? Your wife." He sighed again and my stupid self-realized how hard this must be for him. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I was just curious."

"No it's fine. Don't fret over it." He replied wiping a tear from his face. "Her name was River. Professor River Song."

I stared at the Doctor, with a wide-eyed face. _That was, No. It couldn't be the same person_, I thought to myself. I stuttered, "River. River Song? Bloody hell. That, that's my mum's name. When did you say she died exactly?"

The Doctor looked extremely perplexed, "Twenty-one years ago?" he paused. "If you're thinking it's the same River it couldn't be! I would've known if she, had. If…"

"Oh my God." I marveled, half bawling. "Your wife, chased, on the run, in a storm. Oh." I covered my mouth not wanting to believe it. I then fingered the locket on my necklace. _That's it! _"Doctor. Your wife… did she happen to look like this..?" Taking of my locket I clasped the locket tight then opened it and showed the man.

He sat there wide-eyed, in awe, then grabbed the locket out of my hand. "That's! How?! WHAT?! WHY!?" He shot up from off the floor, walked over to his console and pulled down a screen type object. Attached to it was the same exact picture that was in my locket. He pulled it off and handed the photo to me.

"Oh my.." I cried. It was my mother. The same exact woman, whom I loved for only a couple months was the same woman this strange man fell in love with and married. Wrapping my mind around the way this was going, I looked up, with my jaw on the floor. "Dad?" I whimpered.

The Doctor, who was still staring in amazement at my locket looked over at me. "Rebecca Lee Song. My.., my, daughter?"

He choked out the last words, and I picked myself up off the ground and ran over to him hugging him tight. "My dad. I finally found my dad." and I sobbed into his shoulder as he wept into mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know! You're thinking... "****_Dang why does this girl take so long?" _**** Does it drive you crazy? Well you're not the only one I drive myself crazy. I really do try to write as fast as I can but with my schoolwork load it doesn't always work out. Thank you for reading I totally love writing this story and it is sooo much fun! Hope you guys like the next chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Three:

_The Doctor, who was still staring in amazement at my locket, looked over at me. "Rebecca Lee Song. My.., my, daughter?" _

_He choked out the last words, and I picked myself up off the ground and ran over to him hugging him tight. "My dad. I finally found my dad." and I sobbed into his shoulder as he wept into mine._

After tears upon tears, and a box of tissues I realized I was home. Well. As close to home as this box was. _Dad. _I thought. _I finally found my dad._ Though the thought was very happy, there was a small part of me that wasn't so thrilled. I should've bit my lip but it was too late. "Why didn't you look for me?" I said. "Twenty-one years; and you never came for me." Saying it almost hurt.

I could tell when I looked up at him he was even more hurt than I was. Oops. He stuttered, "Oh, Becca." For some reason his calling me this didn't bug me anymore, it made me more happy than annoyed. "I tried; believe me I did! After I found your mother, I couldn't bear the fact of what could've happened to you. Believe me Becca I tried to find you! I've searched for years on end without stop. I travel with other people whenever I look for you though. It's bad for me to be alone. The man I become is not someone I ever want to be. Especially not for you."

Here we were again both sobbing, and sniffling, in complete hysterics. We really needed another topic, but I couldn't think of anything. I could hardly see through the tears clouding up my vision, which was always spot on. I sighed and got up sensing the oncoming hug-fest, I walked over to my dad, the poor, mad, man. I grabbed a tissue out of the box, and noticed it was the very last one. Looking up at me, he said, "There's more in the closet."

I smiled, drying his eyes, and taking his hand, "I really don't know where anything is… Sorry."

His eyes twinkled, "How 'bout a tour through the T.A.R.D.I.S.? I could show you the library, and the pool, and…" he paused. "How would you like to see the nursery?"

_The nursery_. The place I should've stayed in. _The library._ The place I should've spent all day in. _The pool…How do you fit all that in one police box? _The answer, no doubt, was going to be thrilling, and I couldn't wait. "Let's Go." He took my hand, smirked and we took off up the steps and to the right.

We turned left, than another left, then right, and after that I forget, I was laughing too much. "First stop Library!" Dad said, stepping to the side, waving me on to open the door.

I looked at the door, then at him, then the door again, and smiled. I reached my hand out and grasped the doorknob. I was amazed as I opened the door. There were books everywhere. Imagine the biggest library you can think of. Now times that library by one-hundred, even then it wouldn't compare to this. I sighed heavily, "The last time I picked up a good book was close to ten years ago, when I lived with Uncle Jack. He taught me to read you know? He said all the biggest adventures didn't always involve running, just grabbing a book and sitting down, and he taught me how to do that. I will always thank him for that."

_Doctor's PoV_:

All in one day had found my daughter, found a friend and became happier than I had been in years. She is beautiful and she reminds me so much of River, as much as it hurts it is a wonderful reminder of her. Watching her explore through the T.A.R.D.I.S. with me was amazing. She's a joy to talk to and I can't wait to take her on an adventure. Oh the places we could go. I could show her the stars, or the whole universe. I only wish River could have been here to see her. _My daughter. All grown up. _I thought. _I missed her growing up, her childhood. I missed it all._ She was up a ladder looking at all the books. _Is that the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section?_ I grinned. She's just like her mum. "Rebecca."

"Yeah dad?"

I smirked, I'd have to get used to that. "Want to go find another room?"

She smiled. "Sounds amazing! I'll be right down."

The girl scared me half to death. She re-arranged herself on the ladder and from twenty feet in the air back flipped off the ladder twisting, and landing on her toes facing me. I must have had a rather amusing look on my face because she laughed. "What?" I said. "What's so funny?"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "You. You haven't seen a backflip before?"

"I've seen 'em plenty of times! Mainly they were your mother. Go figure."

She shook her head. "No wonder I love 'em so much. I thought it was just the adrenaline rush. That must've been why mum liked 'em."

I smiled, "Come on then. Let's go."

_Rebecca's PoV:_

We walked into the nursery five minutes later. I caught my breath. It's beautiful. There were stars, and planets everywhere! Constellations covered the ceiling. It was all blue and gold and silver. Then I realized the stars were moving. A Shooting star rushed by the walls and out the door. It was incredible. Then I saw a cradle. Blue and gold, with strange yet beautiful writing on the side. It was some strange language but somehow I was able to read it! "Rebecca… Oh."

_Third Person PoV:_

The Doctor stood in the doorway watching his daughter. He smiled as she read the Galifreyan on the cradle. She didn't understand how she could read it, and was confused, but nevertheless in awe. The doctor heard something behind him, and he turned to see a face he had yearned to see for months.

"Hello Sweetie." She whispered.

**I know! I'm mean! Cliff hanger! Always wanted to do that but could never quite pull it off. So I hope you liked it! I'm in this little competition with my friend to see who can post chapters faster. Wish me luck! Hopefully you'll have another chapter before Wednesday, but unfortunately I can't promise anything! Don't forget to let me know what you think! Post a Review and I'll love you forever 333 **J

**_~Shakespearequeen72 _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_The Doctor stood in the doorway watching his daughter. He smiled as she read the Galifreyan on the cradle. She didn't understand how she could read it, and was confused, but nevertheless in awe. The doctor heard something behind him, and he turned to see a face he had yearned to see for months. _

_"Hello Sweetie." She whispered._

_***************************************************************************************...**************_

_Doctor's PoV:_

I tried not to make a sound as I saw River appear in-front of my eyes, but really I haven't seen her in a while, and she looked really beautiful today. "River." I whispered. "How? When? Why? What?"

She smiled, and gave her signature knowing smirk, "One; spoilers, spoilers, spoilers, and you'll see soon enough. Hush now you don't want to startle the child!" She instructed me.

She Marveled at Rebecca, staring back at me she smiled. "My baby; all grown up."

"You know she's not just your baby…" I looked back at River with a somewhat hurt expression.

She smiled. "Of course sweetie. Now be quiet a moment!"

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the door, down the hall, around the corner, so we were out of earshot.

_River's PoV:_

What is he doing?! We rounded the corner, and I didn't have time to stop him. He pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. All I could do was smile; oh, how I missed him.

When we parted he smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug yet again. "I missed you."

Sighing I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I you, my love."

"River."

"Yes?"

I could tell he had something important to say except he couldn't get it out. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"You know something?"

"No, what?"

"We're in-laws, and…grandparents. Well we, we were." He took a deep breath.

I frowned, "Oh, Elliot and Ginny."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Bloody hell, he was adorable when he did that. "How do you know them?!"

I smiled, "Oh sweetie I'm terribly sorry, but…Spoilers. Let's go check in on our daughter."

_Rebecca's PoV:_

I ran my hand over the frame of the cradle and sighed. It truly is beautiful. "It's a shame you spent such a short time in it."

Dad was standing in the doorway, hands behind his back, with a mischievous look written on his face. I smiled and responded so quiet it was almost a whisper. "I only wish I could've spent a little more time with you and mum. At least so I knew how amazing you guys are. I know you now, but, growing up without a mother is hard. Without a father is hard as well but not as difficult as without a mother." I paused, taking a deep breath. "I just wish mum was here, truly more than anything in the world I do."

His mischievous grin grew ten times bigger, "I know." Was simply all he said.

I turned and looked back at the strange writing on the cradle. "Dad? That's my name isn't it? But, what's the language? I've never seen anything like it before. Yet it seems so strangely familiar."

I heard him say it was Galifreyan. "What language is that? Or what planet? I've never heard of anything like it before. It's almost alien…" There was a pause. "Dad? Are you okay…"

I turned to see the grandest sight in the world. Gasping for breath, tears filled my eyes. "Mum?!" I cupped a hand over my mouth still struggling for breath. "You're supposed to be dead. No offense mum but your dead! How!? What?! When?! Why?! Oh, mum!"

Running towards her I threw my arms around her tightly. "Oh, Rebecca. How I've missed you!"

It seemed like eternity in her arms. Mum hushed and cradled me in her arms as we sank to the floor. I could've sat there for hours. Finally we pulled apart she smiled, wiped tears from my face and tucked some stray curls, which were very clearly inherited form her, away from my face. "How are you here?" I whispered, swallowing hard.

She smiled. "I was born a child of the T.A.R.D.I.S., I'll always be around for you. You as well were born in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and wherever you are I will be."

"I…we…, I thought that!"

"Shhh…It'll be alright. I promise."

Cupping a hand to my face mum smiled at me. "Don't I get to get in on all this hugging and loving action too?! I mean I'm part of the reason we are all together. I hadn't parked the T.A.R.D.I.S., here you both wouldn't be here!"

We both smiled and laughed then both mum and I grabbed one of dad's hands and pulled him into a hug.

After hours of talking, laughter, and a few tears shed, we decided to call it a night and mum showed me off to my room. "I hope you like it! The T.A.R.D.I.S., switched some things around a sorted out a room for you. So, go on then!" she stood beside me in front of the door.

I opened it and went inside, it was gorgeous! Different shades of blue and gold were splattered all over the walls, and the ceiling consisted of billions of stars! :It's just like my nursery! Only better, and there's a much bigger bed."

Mum laughed. "I knew you'd like it. The stars actually are what you would see in the night sky at Galifrey. If you pay close attention you can find different planets, and shooting stars. The interesting thing is, it changes with the seasons. Just like the sky would appear to rotate so does this."

I plopped onto the bed, the saw a closet. I wonder. I hopped off the bed and ran over. I opened the door and saw it was filled to the brim with almost anything you could imagine! It appeared to go on forever! There were clothes from the fifties, eighties, nineties', and outfits from century's way before! "Blimey! It's amazing!"

"It's got era clothing from all the way back to the beginning of time, and all the way to the end of time."

I turned and looked back at her. "Seriously!? That's incredible!"

"I always thought so. It's very late Becca. Get to bed. I don't care if you are legally an adult, you're still my daughter. There's night clothes in-between the 50's and the 60's. I think you'll find them just alright without me. Goodnight Rebecca."

"Goodnight mum!" I ran back over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sleep in the stars, and I'll see you there."

"I love you."

"I love you most."

Smiling I turned and headed off to find the 50's era.

**Hey everybody! I hope you liked Chapter four! So YAY River is here! LOL I had to bring her back. Please let me know what you think and leave a review, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**Love Y'all!**

**_Shakespearequeen72_**


End file.
